Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Steppenwolf is an incredibly ancient and powerful New God of Apokalips and serves as the lieutenant to his master Darkseid and is the leader of the Parademons. He was bested some 30,000 years ago by a combined effort of the Old Gods of Olympus, Green Lantern Corps, Amazons, Atlanteans and the Tribes of Man. Following this he would be exiled from his homeworld of Apokalips before he began a second invasion of Earth in 2017, in an attempt to assemble and use the Unity but he was defeated a second time, this time by the combined efforts of the Justice League and a newly resurrected Superman. Feats - It required the combined efforts of the Old Gods, Green Lanterns, Amazons, Atlanteans and assorted human tribes to defeat him the first time. - Conquered several worlds in his bloodsoaked campaign - Upon his return easily recovered the first two Motherboxes from Themyscira and Atlantis respectively - Fought the Justice League head on - Traded blows with Wonder Woman and Aquaman - Effortlessly beat the Flash and nearly killed Cyborg - Would have slaughtered the League if not for Superman's intervention - Is stated to have fought a Kryptonian Deformity Powers and Stats Tier: At Least Island '''likely Country Level''' Name/Aliases: Steppenwolf, The End of Worlds, General Classification: Conqueror of Worlds, New God, Warlord, Servant of Darkseid Age: At Least 30,000 years old Origin: DC Extended Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, CQC Mastery, Thrown Weapon User, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Assimilation (Via Electro Axe), Explosion/Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Portal Creation (Via Boom Tubes), Durability Negation (Via Electro Axe), Empowerment (Granted his powers by the Electro Axe) Destructive Capacity: At Least''' Island''' likely Country Level (Fought the entire Justice League on even ground, stated to have done battle with a Kryptonian Deformity, Comparable if not superior to Wonder Woman) Strength: At Least Island likely Country Level Striking Strength (Can trade blows with Diana, Overpowered Aquaman and Mera, Nearly tore apart Cyborg, One shot a Green Lantern, Able to cause large explosions of magma with his axe strikes, stated to have done battle with a Kryptonian Deformity) with Class Z Lifting Strength (Should scale to a Pre-Motherbox Superman shifting a tectonic plate) Durability: At Least''' Island likely '''Country Level (Survived hits from Aquaman and Wonder Woman on a regular basis, Endured a thunderbolt from Zeus and an axe from Ares as well as Superman's Arctic Breath) Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed (Easily kept up with a horse which can typically run at speeds of 40-48 Km/h) with Sub Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed (Could keep pace with Wonder Woman and Aquaman the former having blocked lightning from Ares and somewhat track the Flash with the latter being able to break the sound barrier underwater, can track the Flash himself, Easily blocked Cyborg's energy blasts and should be comparable to Doomsday and a Pre-Motherbox Superman) Stamina: Enhanced (Able to fight the Justice League for an extended period of time without much rest, his search for the Motherboxes took several hours if not days, kept going after severe injuries from an amped Superman) Range: Extended Melee Range physically (due to his size), Hundreds of Meters when he throws the axe, Unknown but much higher with the Boom Tubes Intelligence: Gifted (Planned and led the search for the Motherboxes as well as his several conquests and two invasions, is a master tactician accredited with several genocides and conquests only defeated twice, is a skilled combatant with tens of millennia worth of experience) Standard Equipment: His Electro Axe (The source of most of Steppenwolf's powers, this apokaliptian Battle Axe is Steppenwolf's main primary weapon and is capable of transforming those he kills into Parademons to serve him and is durable enough to survive blows against Wonder Woman's weapons and and thunderbolts from Zeus and blasts from Cyborg) Weaknesses: If his Electro Axe is broken he will lose his powers, is fairly arrogant and overconfident (Though not to the point of stupidity), obsessed with the Motherboxes and using them to fulfill his ambitions, His Parademons may turn on him if he feels enough fear as they feed on fear. Match Information Wins: Losses: Inconclusive: